


The Boy Who Lived Meets The Addams

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: The Boy Who Lived (With The Addams Family) [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Indian Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: Gomez and Morticia get a gift from their renters, Vernon and Petunia Dursley.
Relationships: Gomez Addams & Harry Potter, Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Morticia Addams & Harry Potter
Series: The Boy Who Lived (With The Addams Family) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133
Collections: Addams Family Fanfic Must Reads, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	The Boy Who Lived Meets The Addams

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](https://formerlyfebricant.tumblr.com/post/618098965515321344/as-i-said-to-door-wednesday-is-woefully)
> 
> EJ- you are an evil and egregious enabler. It's one of the things I love about you. 
> 
> Also Zia, AJ, Tindi, and Lynx are enabling BASTARDS.

"Gomez, darling, I have wonderful news," Morticia Addams said, walking into the bedroom with a bundle cradled tenderly in her arms.

"What is it, cara mia?" Gomez asked.

"The Dursleys decided that we should raise their nephew," Morticia replied. "Petunia dropped him off just now. She said he's just as much a freak as us."

"As much of a freak as us…" Gomez mused. "Why, that's splendid! How old is he?"

"He turned one on July 31st," Morticia said. "He's just a bit younger than Pugsley. They'll be the best of friends, I believe."

"As well they should," Gomez replied. "Oh, Tish! Think of the explosions! The destruction! The chaos they'll cause!"

"Indeed." Morticia looked down at the sleeping child. "I'll bring him up to the nursery. Granny should be able to whip up a bed for him."

Gomez came over to where Morticia was standing, then bent down and placed a kiss on the infant's forehead. "What is his name?"

"Harry James Potter," Morticia answered.

"No, no, querida," Gomez said. "Harry James Potter-Addams."

As the words left Gomez's mouth, bright green eyes opened in a dark face, and Gomez and Morticia Addams' new son smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> My portrayal of the Addams family will be drawn from both the 1964 tv show as well as the 90s movies. Also, I haven't read the HP books in a while and I currently don't have access to them, so most of my portrayal of HP events and canon will be drawn from various fannish interpretations.


End file.
